Febbre Alta
by Befanini
Summary: A late Valentine's gift for SanzoGojyo lovers. sxgxs. FLUFF. Lots of it! XD
1. Febbre Alta

**February 19, 2006**

**Title: Febbre Alta (Part 10 of Barely Breathing)**

**Author: Befanini**

**Disclaimer: **I have absolutely no rights whatsoever. For 10th anniversary daydreaming purposes only. Heh.

**Summary: **A late Valentine's gift for Sanzo/Gojyo lovers. FLUFFfest. XD

**A/N: **Um, yeah. It means "High Fever". Febbre alta describes both the crackling electricity between the kappa and the priest, and also my state of mind while writing this collection of silly fluffy 353. XD. I can really only take credit for the last one. The others came out of nowhere, and have no point at all. LOL

* * *

_**Dedicated to Daxzia, for her unbelievable generosity. I hope you know you've made this deranged 353 dreamer ecstatically happy. As deliriously happy as Gojyo and Sanzo are whenever they're in each other's arms. Heh. Thank you so much!

* * *

**_

**I. Febbre Alta

* * *

**

We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.

Author Unknown

XxXxX

* * *

"Move, kappa. NOW."

"Mmm…"

Gnashing of teeth.

"I _swear, _if I have to tell you twice—"

Grunt. Extra-loud snoring.

"Dammit, Gojyo! Let go!"

"Frhvnssakes… How many times do you have to pee, anyway?" Gojyo mumbled, voice rough from sleep. The kappa was pillowed on Sanzo's chest, arms wrapped securely around the monk. He reluctantly allowed Sanzo to escape from his embrace and rolled away with a disgusted yawn.

"'Ch." Sanzo snorted, scrambling out of bed. "You wouldn't have to be disturbed every time if you quit using me as your teddy bear…"

"But you're cuddly and warm…" Gojyo grinned, eyes closed.

"Baka."

"Besides," Gojyo called to the blond's retreating back, "I happen to _distinctly_ remember a certain ice-cold monk _ordering_ me a few hours ago to be his blanket…"

Sanzo snarled and slammed the bathroom door shut.

… When he returned, he found the kappa had gone back to sleep, on his side, facing away from him, long limbs sprawled wantonly on Sanzo's bed. The blond got back into bed, turned out the light, and moved close to the lean, tan body.

"Move, kappa," he ordered gruffly, a white hand pressing insistently down on a hard bronze shoulder.

Gojyo turned over on his back sleepily, and waited while the monk made himself comfortable, nestling the golden head beneath his chin and wrapping alabaster arms around him. The kappa pulled the covers up, planted a soft kiss on Sanzo's forehead, and couldn't resist teasing.

"Hn," Gojyo drawled silkily, as the tanned arms came up to circle around Sanzo and hold him close, "so I'm to be a pillow this time, am I?"

"Urusei," Sanzo growled. "Baka…"

"Hehehe…"

XxXxX


	2. Ignite The Night

**II. Ignite The Night**

Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly. Rose Franken

XxXxX

* * *

The blanket.

"Look, bouzu, make up your mind already! I'm goddamn sleepy!"

"Urusei! I want to sleep too! You're not the only one who's fucking exhausted…"

Gojyo grinned mischievously. "I know," he purred, with a meaningful twinkle in those scarlet eyes. "Wanna do it again?"

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "I should think three times would be enough to satisfy your appetite you horny demon."

"Heh. Shall we put it to the test?" Gojyo waggled his eyebrows.

Sanzo sighed. "Hell no. I want to get some rest for what's left of the night, baka! Now shut up and go to sleep!"

Gojyo squirmed. "But I _told_ you blondie, it's too damn hot for covers! You want me to melt?" he begged, pouting pitifully.

"And I told _you_, it's chilly with the window open! It's not my problem if you're hot-blooded, you pervert."

"Then let's close the window, sweetie…" Gojyo purred, with his best puppy-dog look.

"First of all, if you call me 'sweetie' again…" Sanzo glared. "Second, I TOLD you, I can't sleep with the windows shut!"

Gojyo gnashed his teeth in frustration. "Then will you _please_ agree and just let me sleep in comfort _outside_ the sheets if you feel the need to sleep inside them?" he pleaded, suiting action to his words as he started to draw away the covers. "It's so fucking _simple…_"

"NO!" Sanzo grabbed the covers and froze Gojyo with an icy stare. "Which part of that word don't you understand, idiot!"

Gojyo sighed. "Be reasonable, baby… I'm _roasting_ here… I'm really, really suffering…"

"Look," Sanzo snapped. "Either we sleep _together_, or you go back to your own room and sleep alone!"

The kappa rolled his eyes and panted, honestly feeling suffocated beneath the blanket. "Heaven _preserve_ me from foolish monks and their eccentricities…" he muttered under his breath, fanning his face futilely with a hand.

Purple eyes narrowed. "What was _that?_"

"Nothing, baby." Gojyo gave Sanzo a strained smile.

"Hn."

The next instant, Gojyo flung off the confounded smothering covers and silenced Sanzo's infuriated curses with a kiss. Gojyo rolled over and lay on top of Sanzo, carefully arranging the long lean body to fit snugly against the monk.

"There. You have your cover, plus we're still skin-to-skin. It's what you want, isn't it?" Crimson eyes blinked inquiringly down at Sanzo.

Sanzo scowled. "My sides are still cold, asshole," he muttered.

Gojyo released a long-suffering sigh, leaned over, grabbed the sheets and the extra pillows and stuffed them against Sanzo. He lay back down.

"Better? For the love of Tenkai, it better be, or else I'm gonna have to resort to something _else_ to warm you up once and for all," Gojyo muttered, the perpetual desire for Sanzo kindling deep within the ruby eyes.

Sanzo grunted and wrapped his arms around the kappa. "Baby—" The golden head arched up to give Gojyo a quick, soft kiss. "—Shut up. I'm slee…py…" the blond yawned.

Gojyo sighed in relief, pressed another kiss on the parted lips, nestled his head close against Sanzo, and fell asleep too.

XxXxX


	3. Laws Of Attraction

**III. Laws of Attraction**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah. You know those yummy, black-and-white drawings in the manga… you'll see what I mean. XD

XxXxX

* * *

Life is just one fool thing after another; love is just two fool things after each other. – Anon.

XxXxX

* * *

Gojyo waits for maybe fifteen minutes, and then he follows Sanzo up the stairs. He swaggers over to the monk's room, grasps the doorknob, and grins to find the door unlocked. He turns the handle slowly…

… And is yanked inside by a strong alabaster arm. Sanzo, robes already discarded, pins the kappa to the door as he reaches behind to turn the lock.

"Mmm…" Gojyo growls. Claret eyes glitter hotly down, greedily drinking up the vision of pale, smooth skin contrasting sharply with the monk's black top. "Love or sex?" he purrs teasingly, and reaches out to grasp Sanzo's hips and pull the monk flush against his body. He links his hands together on the small of Sanzo's back, and waits impishly for the blond's answer.

Purple eyes narrow at Gojyo's words. Bastard. Make me choose, will you? Sanzo clenches his fists, knowing the answer he wants to give; but by the gods he'll _have_ the sex AND gobble Gojyo up too. So the monk tilts his jaw mutinously and challenges defiantly – "'Ch. Love or_ dead, _asshole?" And the gun is now pressed under Gojyo's chin.

Gojyo chuckles and licks his lips. Sanzo inhales sharply at the sight. And then they forget the question altogether as their entire world is reduced to each other.

Only blond and red and amethyst and ruby and bronze and marble exists. Only bare skin pressed to bare skin, and breathless murmurs, and clasped hands, and eager, wet lips.

… When they come back to earth, Gojyo props himself up on an elbow and gives Sanzo a dazzling smile. He arches his eyebrows, but this time there is no trace of mockery.

He says just one word. Softly.

"Love?"

And Sanzo snorts and replies in the singular as well.

"Love."

He tugs Gojyo's head down for a deep, lingering kiss, then lets him go. White fingers play lazily with blood-red hair as Sanzo literally utters the last word.

"Baka."


	4. Sweet Sin

**IV. Sweet Sin

* * *

**

**A/N: **Apologies in advance. Heh. This is probably the most _absurd_ sxgxs yet. Not to be taken seriously. Not even remotely. LOL

* * *

XxXxX

Kissing is like drinking salted water. You drink, and your thirst increases. Chinese Proverb

XxXxX

* * *

_God._

Gojyo groans inwardly as violet eyes regard him hotly in the rearview mirror. The kappa shifts in the backseat, trying to conceal his instant _reaction_ to the smoldering fire in the purple depths.

_You're doing it again! _he glares at the monk.

_Damn right_, Sanzo flashes back, merriment dancing with desire in those amethyst eyes.

Gojyo gasps and gives a strangled moan when Sanzo deliberately runs the tip of a moist, pink tongue over his sensuous lower lip.

The redhead grimaces and fidgets even more, earning him an irritated kick from the snoring Goku.

XxXxX

* * *

Dinner. Gojyo concentrates mightily on shoveling in mouthfuls of food. Goku chatters and eats away as usual, Hakkai discusses the route with Sanzo, and Gojyo tries manfully not to choke on his fried rice as Sanzo nonchalantly rubs a foot against his leg.

Sweat beads on Gojyo's forehead, and stains his bandanna a dark brown. Sanzo's left hand drops unnoticed below the table and starts stroking his knee. Gojyo chokes. The monk continues talking seriously with Hakkai, even pointing out suggestions on the map with his right hand, while his left kneads a hard, muscled, tense thigh. Gojyo grits his teeth and downs a whole bottle of beer in two gulps.

Gojyo concentrates on keeping his breathing even, and fiercely orders himself to swallow down the moans trying to escape from his mouth. He drops his hand out of sight too, just in time to grasp the monk's hand and stop it from wandering further upward.

Sanzo argues a particular point with Hakkai. Beneath the table he turns his hand so he and Gojyo are palm to palm. The blond threads their fingers together, and Gojyo's lids drop to half mast, and his cheeks flush hot. Goku blinks at him, then shrugs and puts it down to the row of empty beer bottles lined up in front of the kappa. That doesn't explain why the erogappa is clenching his jaw tight and sitting so rigidly though…

It's a good thing that dessert arrives and distracts the monkey, because Sanzo releases Gojyo's hand, lays it flat on his thigh, and traces lazily over it with a light finger.

_My room._

Gojyo shudders, and doesn't care if anyone sees.

XxXxX

* * *

He is two hours delayed going to Sanzo's room, as it turns out. Goku and Hakkai besiege him after dinner for a "quick game of cards". A quick game that goes _on and on_. Gojyo curses the gods for their sick sense of humor, after all the pains he's taken to set this moment up.

Oh yes indeed, the bouzu might think that Gojyo is dancing to his tune, but all of it is actually due to Gojyo's devious cunning. Guilt is _glorious_ when it's well-earned. Of course, he's got to get away from his companions first if he's to receive his proper punishment. And it's not as if he can just escape. They came to _his _room, for crying out loud.

So Gojyo forces himself to lose, again and again; but since Hakkai keeps raking in the winnings, the damn bakazaru refuses to give up.

At long last they leave, and Gojyo quickly refreshes himself and tiptoes stealthily to Sanzo's room.

Before he can even knock, he is pulled inside and Sanzo is all over him, covering him with mad, greedy kisses while cursing him to hell at the same time.

"What the fuck took you so long, bastard!" Sanzo hisses against his throat, white hands impatiently tugging at his clothes.

Gojyo tries to explain in harsh gasps as he drowns in Sanzo's wild passion, but the blond silences him with a hot, wet kiss.

* * *

XxXxX

Sex is emotion in motion. -Mae West

XxXxX

* * *

Morning.

Gojyo freezes in the shower when the door rattles.

"Can't you tell someone's _in_ here, baka!" he yells over the stream of hot water, sure it is Goku. The damn kid must have gulped down five pitchers of orange juice at breakfast. Hakkai is busy with the innkeeper seeing to their bills, and they'd left Sanzo at the table reading his newspaper. Who _else_ could it be?

Loud banging on the door. Gojyo turns off the tap, swearing a blue streak. He wraps a towel hastily around his middle and steps out of the shower. He unlocks the door and wrenches it open roughly.

"Can't you hold it for another five goddamn min—uhhhmm!" He's cut short as a pair of warm, hungry lips attacks him.

Sanzo keeps their mouths locked together as he pushes the kappa back and shuts and locks the door. That done, he wraps his arms around Gojyo and continues kissing him senseless, pressing his whole body close against the kappa's dripping, nearly-naked form.

"Baby," Gojyo gasps as they come up for air. "Have you gone out of your freakin' mind? What if they see us?" He groans throatily as Sanzo fastens eager lips on his neck.

"Mmm…" Sanzo growls, between licks and bites on his throat. "I can't get enough of you…" the blond moans, grinding hard against Gojyo. Gojyo at last realizes that Sanzo is wearing only his jeans.

"But what if they—"

"Shut the fuck up, baby," Sanzo groans. He whips off the towel and sinks to his knees. The kappa gasps, and has just enough presence of mind left to reach over and turn the shower on at full blast.

XxXxX

* * *

Breathless moments later, Gojyo pants weakly as Sanzo kisses his way back up to him. "Was that what you meant when you threatened to 'blow my brains out' yesterday?" the kappa chuckles weakly, his heart still slamming wildly.

"Idiot," Sanzo drawls, nibbling on his jaw.

"Your turn, angel," Gojyo murmurs, as he drops his hands to unbutton the blond's jeans.

"There isn't time," Sanzo rasps hoarsely. Gojyo's protest is swallowed by the monk's mouth once again ravishing his mouth in a deep, wet kiss.

And then Sanzo pushes him away roughly and leaves as abruptly as he entered.

Mere seconds later comes loud banging on the door again, and this time it _is_ Goku, with the accompanying whining.

"Are you _still_ in there, slowpoke cockroach! I gotta go! I mean NOW erogappa! Hurry _up_, darn it!"

Gojyo ignores the monkey as he finishes dressing. He grins at himself in the mirror as he tosses and catches a small bottle in his hand, and pockets it. With a last wink at himself, he opens the door without warning, nearly causing Goku to fall flat on his face.

* * *

XxXxX

Camp, that night. The evening is nice enough to leave off the tiresome job of putting up tents, so the ikkou spread their sleeping bags around the campfire. Sanzo sits and smokes. Hakkai attempts to teach astronomy to Goku. Gojyo sprawls on the ground and steals ardent glances at Sanzo, dreaming dreams while fingering the bottle in his pocket.

Deep in the night, the lovers manage to steal a few minutes' time kissing wildly some distance from camp, but they dare risk no more.

XxXxX

* * *

By the next afternoon, it's pouring hard. Just before the light fades they come across an abandoned house. They're glad to have shelter for the night. Sanzo is glad to be out of the rain. Hakkai is glad he stocked up on supplies. Goku is glad Hakkai is a great cook. Gojyo is _ecstatic_ that there are exactly four separate bedrooms.

"What's for dinner? Ne, Hakkai? I'm _starving…_" Goku declares.

"Well… how does hotpot sound? It's perfect for this kind of weather."

"Yum, yum!" Goku drools. "Will it take long? Can you do a dessert too?"

Gojyo snorts. "Can't you _ever_ think of anything else?"

Goku grins. "Sure. Breakfast, and lunch, and snacks, and—"

Hakkai laughs. "I think I can make a simple custard, how about that? If you guys haven't broken all the eggs, that is… I think there's a dozen left from breakfast this morning."

"Vanilla custard?" Sanzo speaks up for the first time. Gojyo grins secretly.

"Yup. I know it's the only sweet dish you like, Sanzo, so maybe you'll join the rest of us for dessert this time," Hakkai smiles.

"Hn."

"Now let's see…" Hakkai murmurs, taking stock of the kitchen. "Bring me the supplies, Goku… be careful with the eggs okay."

"Hai-hai!"

* * *

XxXxX

Later that night, Gojyo digs around in his jean pockets, finds the bottle, and daubs liberal drops on his pulse points. He shivers with anticipation as he tiptoes silently to Sanzo's room. As he expected, the door is unlocked. As he expected, he barely has time to close and lock the door behind him before he is deliciously assaulted by his breathlessly impatient lover.

XxXxX

* * *

Half an hour later, Hakkai wakes up feeling thirsty. He pads sleepily downstairs to fetch a glass of water. He is about to push open the kitchen door, and gives a startled exclamation as it suddenly opens and Sha Gojyo streaks past him, wearing… a sheet?

Halfway up the stairs, Gojyo hollers loudly back at him. "I just had a drink of water, 'Kai. I'm going back to bed now. Y'know. In _my_ room… Heh. Yeah… G'night!"

And Gojyo dashes up, taking the stairs two at a time.

Hakkai shakes his head in puzzlement, enters the kitchen, and gets himself a drink of water. His eyes fall on the pile of dirty dishes. He smiles. Sanzo had actually eaten _two_ servings of dessert tonight. It was good to see their leader eating heartily for once.

"You really _do_ have a weakness for vanilla, don't you?" Gojyo had observed, amazed, as Sanzo plucked up the last tidbit from right under Goku's nose.

Over the monkey's howls of protest, Sanzo had replied with his usual withering "'Ch."

But it gave Hakkai the idea of serving vanilla-flavored pancakes for breakfast.

So, setting his empty glass down, Hakkai takes inventory of the remaining supplies, and is pleased to learn that he has all the necessary ingredients for tomorrow morning's meal. He yawns, and is about to turn away, when he doubles back and blinks.

He walks over to the counter, picks up the bottle of vanilla and holds it up to the light. Surely he didn't use _that_ much for the custard? This is a brand-new bottle; he knows because he broke the seal himself just a few hours ago.

Puzzled, he looks down to see if there are any spills. There are none. Hakkai blinks, and then he shrugs. Maybe Goku had sneaked a couple of gulps when he wasn't looking. It's just the sort of thing Goku would do.

But that _still_ doesn't explain the last bottle that went missing, though…

* * *

XxXxX

Upstairs, Gojyo gleefully locks eyes with Sanzo as he deliberately anoints himself on the throat with his newly-refilled bottle.

Sanzo snorts. "Baka," he murmurs, with a mocking grin. He waits until Gojyo finishes and puts the bottle aside, and then he throws the covers back and pats the space next to him invitingly. He arches a golden eyebrow. Gojyo whoops and dives into the bed, Sanzo hisses at him to keep quiet, and pulls the kappa down into his embrace. Gojyo snuggles against the monk with a happy sigh.

Thirty or so blissful minutes later, Sanzo buries his face in Gojyo's neck with a low growl and inhales deeply. Gojyo shudders and wraps his arms tight around the monk. Sanzo presses a last, moist kiss on his throat and murmurs sleepily.

"Remind me to buy you some _proper_ vanilla musk in the next big town, you idiot."

"Hehehe…"

"How did you find out anyway?" Sanzo mumbles against his ear, settling the golden head comfortably against him to share the one pillow.

Gojyo lazily kneads his lover's back as he replies teasingly. "About your weakness, you mean?"

Sanzo bites Gojyo's earlobe in reply. Gojyo squirms and yelps. "Okay, okay! Remember a few towns back when me, you and Hakkai had that drinking contest in that relatively big bar?"

"Mmm…" Sanzo mumbles, tempted again by his neck as he lazily licks at the column of bronze flesh. "So?"

"So I noticed that your choice of poison that night was vodka…" Gojyo moans, a hand going up to clasp the back of Sanzo's head. "Absolut Vanilla, to be exact. You drank a whole bottle all by yourself with this expression of _sinful_ bliss on your face." Gojyo grins. "I wanted to eat you up."

Sanzo sighs, and closes his eyes as sleep overwhelms him. "You're such a fucking perv…"

"Yeah…" Gojyo growls, pressing a good night kiss on the crimson chakra. "And you _love_ me for it."

"Hmm… Heaven only knows why, baby." Sanzo drawls.

"Oi!"

XxXxX

* * *

**

* * *

A/N: Heh. I _did_ apologize in advance, didn't I? Don't even _ask_ where it came from. I seriously have NO idea. XD**Heh. I apologize in advance, didn't I? Don't even where it came from. I seriously have NO idea. XD 


	5. Shhh

**V. Shhh…

* * *

**

Another town, another inn.

He lay on his side, trying to drown out the noises his traveling companions were making as they played a rowdy game of cards. They'd asked him to join them, and the monkey had even begged; but he had declined, preferring instead to lose himself in the book he'd purchased earlier from the merchant in the market. Being on the road, he was usually obliged to content himself with whatever newspaper he could get hold of, it was a rare thing to happen upon a book merchant during their travels.

So whenever he got hold of a really good book, it was a rare pleasure and one he intended to enjoy word by word. And woe to the poor monkey, kappa, demonslayer or dragon who disturbed him.

And so tonight found the three in one corner of the room: Hakkai and Goku seated on either end of the bed, with Gojyo sprawled cross-legged on the floor; while he, Sanzo, lost himself in the world of science fiction. Such was his absorption that the inevitable bickering of the kappa and the monkey and the expected soothing peacemaking of the healer even failed to irritate him. Sanzo was reading, and he was in heaven.

The night grew late. Sanzo continued turning page after page. Hakkai proposed the last hand. A drowsy Goku agreed, yawning, even though he was on a losing streak. Gojyo shrugged in agreement and shuffled the cards.

The last game ended. Goku won it, at long last. The others muttered good-nights as they left for their room. Sanzo grunted a reply as he crushed out his smoke absentmindedly. The monk continued reading.

Gojyo returned from using the bathroom, stretching lazily as he closed the door. He didn't bother to straighten out his bed which was all rumpled and messed up from the other two sitting on it. Instead, he lit a smoke and slouched down against the wall beside the door. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, dragging now and then on his Hi-Lite while the noises from the room next door went on, as Hakkai and Goku got ready for bed.

Silence fell, broken occasionally by the soft sound of another page being turned. In a little while the sound of Goku's snores could be heard. Gojyo crushed out his cigarette and waited another five minutes. And then he stood up and stretched again, like a great wildcat. He quietly turned the lock on the door and switched the light off.

The pale figure occupying the other bed in the room made no protest as the room went dark. He calmly marked his place in the book he had been devouring so avidly for the past hours, and set it aside together with his reading glasses. He leaned back and made himself comfortable on the pillows, crossing his arms behind his head as he watched Gojyo walk with lazy grace across the room.

Gojyo held Sanzo's eyes as he closed the distance between them, discarding his clothes along the way. Purple eyes gleamed in the gloom as they raked over each expanse of smooth muscled bronze flesh.

When Gojyo reached Sanzo's bed, Sanzo threw off the covers and wordlessly opened his arms to Gojyo. Gojyo went into his embrace with a low groan, which Sanzo swiftly silenced by pulling his head down and greedily fusing their mouths together.

They kissed wildly, tongues delving deep, licking, stroking, suckling, lips slanting wetly, harsh breaths combining as they tried to sate the fierce, savagely sweet ache for each other that never went away. Hands buried themselves in blond and red as hungry lips pressed blind, fervent kisses on each other's face and whatever part they could reach.

When the first frantic, intense wave of need was partially satisfied with a few more deep, wet kisses, they buried their faces in each other's shoulders as they gasped and willed their racing hearts to calm down.

They were just getting started, after all.

With another brief, moist kiss, Gojyo pulled Sanzo up to tug off his black top. The jeans and boxers would have followed thereafter if they had not given in to the yearning to feel bare skin pressed to bare skin. Gojyo's head lolled to the side as Sanzo broke their liplock to fasten his mouth on the bronze column of his throat. After leaving his mark there, the monk moved down to his bare chest.

Gojyo bit his lip to suppress his moans as Sanzo explored his torso with silken lips and slick velvet tongue… and soft golden hair caressing his skin like a whisper. Gojyo whimpered with the need to release the low growls of pleasure rumbling deep in his throat as the monk touched and tasted and teased his flesh with the familiarity and expertise known only to lovers. He could not help himself from huskily breathing out the other's name.

"Sanzo…"

Before Sanzo could move lower, Gojyo pushed him back down to the bed and stripped the rest of his clothing off in one smooth, practiced movement. And then it was Gojyo's turn to explore, delighting in the blond's quiet gasps and the writhing of his beautiful lover's body as he worshipped Sanzo with knowing hands and tender lips.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo moaned deeply, and the kappa quickly moved back up to claim his mouth again to silence him. Sanzo clutched at him and kissed him desperately, and the blond's tortured moans filled his ears. "Gojyo…"

"Shh, Sanzo…" Gojyo murmured, cradling that flawless face in his hands. "Shh…" he whispered, pressing his lips against Sanzo's.

"Now, baby… I need you _now…_" Sanzo growled, enfolding him in a crushing embrace; and he had to bury his face in the other's throat as a hoarse groan escaped him. "Sanzo… _Sanzo…_"

It was an exquisite torment, making love silently, reduced to harsh gasps and muted panting breaths. It was delicious agony, clasping each other tight, slick skin sliding over slippery skin as they moved excruciatingly slowly, trying to keep the damn bed from creaking. It was sheer, aching bliss swallowing each other's desperate cries of pleasure.

"Sanzo…" Gojyo moaned. Sanzo clasped his head and dragged it down.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo groaned. Gojyo covered his lips with his own.

It was ecstasy to gasp their release into each other's mouth as they shuddered and strained against each other. If it were only possible to climb into each other's skins, they would have done it.

Their bodies stopped moving, although they stayed entwined. Only their chests heaved against each other, hearts slamming as they fought for breath. Their heads turned of one accord, and they gave each other brief, moist kisses. Gojyo's arms cradled Sanzo's head and Sanzo's arms were locked around Gojyo.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo breathed hoarsely, the pale hands withdrawing from around his back to frame his face in their trembling depths. Long fingers caressed his features tenderly, their touch warm and authoritative and possessive.

Gojyo groaned, and leaned to rain passionate kisses down on that beautiful, perfect face. "Shhh… I know, Sanzo. I know, baby," he whispered huskily. "I love you too."

* * *

XxXxX

"Love is the silent saying and saying of a single name." Mignon McLaughlin

XxXxX

* * *

-owari-

* * *

Japanese mini-glossary:

Kappa: water demon

Baka: moron/idiot/stupid

Urusei: shut up

Bouzu: monk

Tenkai: Heaven

Erogappa: horny water demon

Bakazaru: stupid monkey

Hai: yes


End file.
